Soulmate
by Ryuunoko
Summary: Soulmate AU. Entre toda su desequilibrada vida de pequeña huérfana, tener un Soulmate mentiroso e inestable no era lo mejor, pero al menos era algo, un algo que ella disfrutaba, por más retorcido que sonara. Blue seguía siendo un soporte fundamental en ella, pero Rakutsu la conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo./ Participante "Pokémon Global Tourney" del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak.
_**Disclaimer:** Pokémon Special no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidenori Kusaka._

* * *

 _ **Advertencias:** Adulterio, insinuaciones de Yuri._  
 _ **Notas iniciales de capítulo:** Participante del reto "Pokémon Global Tourney" del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak._  
 _De acuerdo, sé que debería estar actualizando otras cosas, pero me dio por meterme en este reto y aquí estoy con... esto XD_  
 _Lamento mucho haber desaparecido y lamento muchísimo más que desapareceré por más tiempo, de corazón, perdón pero la escuela me está absorbiendo de horas completas. ¡Prometo volver algún día! No descontinuaré nada, por supuesto XD_  
 _¡Un saludo a los administradores Jimena, Alex y Mili! ¡Y por supuesto, un saludo a Lector Shenglong, contra quien compito! Te aseguro que la que necesita suerte soy yo para poder pasar con esta cosa XD ¡Gracias por los saludos!_

 _ **Aclaraciones:** Este es un AU llamado Soulmate, no sé a quién le pertenece, no sé de dónde vino, solamente he leído algunos fics que incluyen este universo así que dije: ¿por qué no? Este universo consiste en que todos tienen un alma gemela o un compañero de alma (Soulmate pls), se supone que naces con una frase escrita en la muñeca que es la primera palabra que te dirá tu Soulmate al conocerle. Los Soulmate pueden hablar entre sí telepaticamente, pueden sentir los sentimientos del otro y también los daños físicos. Con esto aclarado, creo que podrán entender mejor la historia. ¡Les dejo leer!_

* * *

 **Capítulo Único  
** **Soulmate**

— ***** — ***** — ***** —

—¿Estás cómoda?

Ella no respondió pero podía hacerse una idea.

—¿Por qué no me hablas?

Silencio, últimamente estaba silenciosa y no era como si no lo hubiese notado, simplemente prefería fingir que no se daba cuenta, quería darle espacio, debía estar pasando un mal rato.

—Está bien, no tienes que decir nada, pero promete que si pasa algo, no dudarás en decírmelo —un leve movimiento de cabeza fue lo que obtuvo y posiblemente lo único que iba a obtener. Decidió no insistir—. De acuerdo cariño, te visitaré en la noche.

Le dio un beso en la frente y se marchó de la habitación, Faitsu se quedó en silencio aún después de que Blue de había marchado, tenía las mejillas encendidas y una mirada vacía que se dirigía hacía ningún lado en particular. Se sentía mal, terriblemente mal, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto más que quedarse ahí en la cama que la castaña le preparó con amabilidad.

¿Qué hacía en la casa Blue? La castaña la había recogido después de encontrarla temblando bajo un árbol empapada por culpa de la lluvia. Se había vuelto a ir del orfanato. No es que Faitsu fuese del tipo de chica que se metiese en tales problemas todo el tiempo, era que sencillamente no aguantaba estar más en ese lugar, era tan lúgubre y triste que cada día en su habitación compartida era deprimente… la pelea con las encargadas y su compañera de habitación era lo que menos le importaba.

Últimamente estaba bastante sensible, solamente pudo salir disparada de allí cuando se sintió impotente y ahora estaba allí con Blue porque ella era la única que podía subirle el ánimo, aunque ni siquiera pasar el tiempo con ella servía ya, le encantaba verla y estar a su lado, pero también sentía culpabilidad cada que le dedicaba una sonrisa o le hacía alguna broma con doble sentido.

—¿Faitsu?

Ahí estaba la razón de sus constantes cambios de ánimo, el hombre que estaba tras la puerta esperando a que ella abriese. Porque él sabía que ella le iba a abrir, ella jamás podía negarse a él, no cuando él sabía qué le pasaba y qué pensaba… al menos, la mayoría de veces.

Le abrió la puerta, Rakutsu lucía esa sonrisa tranquila de siempre, una que la incomodaba de vez en cuando, no se parecía para nada a las sonrisas pícaras y amables de Blue… las sonrisas de Rakutsu eran cínicas y falsas.

—Te sentí deprimida, ¿qué pasó?

Sentir. Eso era lo que detestaba, sentir. Le disgustaba bastante que él supiera qué sentía y ella no poder sentirlo de vuelta, porque se sentía expuesta y algo torpe. Suspiró.

—Woah, pero no te enojes conmigo —rió fingiendo nerviosismo.

—Rakutsu… ¿qué pasó en tu trabajo? —Preguntó seriamente mirándolo a los ojos.

Él parpadeó un par de veces con inocencia. —¿A qué te refieres?

—Mi brazo… —explicó con voz suave, la sonrisa y la expresión de Rakutsu se degradaron a una de seriedad y culpabilidad.

—Lo siento mucho —no tardó en hablar, el drama entre ellos sobraba— Me descuidé y me rozó una bala —habló como pocas veces lo hacía: sinceramente— trataré de ser más cuidadoso, no volverá a pasar.

Pero Faitsu sabía que él no estaba seguro de poder cumplir con su palabra, ninguno de los dos podían estar seguros de nada en cuanto a almas se trataban. Posiblemente eran los peores controlándolo, él podía sentir sus sentimientos, ella no podía ni saber si le hablaba con sinceridad, pero ella podía sentir todo lo que él sentía de forma física. Si lo golpeaban, no podían controlar que ella no lo sintiera, era un asco considerando que él era policía y ella una chiquilla con varios problemas de personalidad.

—Hoy volviste temprano…

—Bueno, pensé que sería bueno invitarte a comer un helado —explicó Rakutsu recuperando su sonrisa—, Blue no irá pero…

—No, está bien, me pondré algo.

Rakutsu asintió de buen humor antes de salir. Faitsu no se molestó por ocultar sus sentimientos de cansancio y culpabilidad, a ese punto ya era ridículo hacerlo.

.-

Cuando Faitsu conoció a Blue deseó inmediatamente ser su Soulmate, era hermosa, valiente, divertida y bastante agradable. Ella apenas era una niña de trece años cuando Blue llegó al orfanato para ejercer de psicóloga, podría decirse que no recordaba demasiado de su vida antes de Blue, pero tampoco era como si deseara recordar mucho de los acontecimientos antes de ella.

Cuando Blue se marchó, no perdieron el contacto, de alguna forma Blue siempre conseguía encontrarla, se había convertido en algo así como su mascota o hermana menor sin lazos de sangre; Faitsu adoraba a Blue, debía admitir que si no fuera por ella quizás se habría sumido en un oscuro pozo depresivo… ella amaba a Blue, no sabía en qué forma, pero tenía un fuerte sentimiento por ella.

Ahora estaba Rakutsu… a él lo conoció cuando fue por primera vez a la casa de Blue, al inicio pensó que eran hermanos, pero vaya sorpresa al darse cuenta que se trataba de su esposo. No podía recordar con certeza si se decepcionó o se sorprendió al saberlo, simplemente recordaba las primeras palabras que el chico le dedicó: _"Un placer, soy Tauro, ¿y tú?"_

Blue se rió bastante de la broma de su esposo, pero Faitsu estaba de piedra, esas palabras eran justamente las que tenía marcadas en su muñeca izquierda. Cuando ella le respondió un _"imposible"_ , él dejó de reír también, al igual que Blue.

Que irónico era que terminó siendo la Soulmate del esposo de Blue.

Pero eso no era todo, gracias a ello, terminó por acercarse más a la familia de la castaña y, con el tiempo Faitsu se dio cuenta de ciertas cosas. Cosas como que Blue no actuaba como una esposa cariñosa con Rakutsu, cosas como que Rakutsu no mostraba interés romántico en Blue, cosas como que ambos lucían más como amigos que como… pareja.

No era que Rakutsu no le agradara, solamente que no lo veía demasiado apropiado para Blue, el adulto era un mentiroso, actuaba como un niño irresponsable y coqueto, a Blue no parecía molestarle y no era como si a ella debería importarle, pero algo de su actitud siempre la había sacado de quicio… no sabía por qué él y Blue estaban juntos…

Si Blue era tan buena y él… tan falso…

—¿De fresa? —Preguntó sonriente, ella asintió sin demasiados ánimos.

¿Pero tenía ella derecho a pensar aquello? No, no lo tenía, porque si bien Blue a penas le daba un beso en la mejilla para despedirse, un beso en los labios era de las cosas más pequeñas que ella compartía con el esposo de su preciada amiga.

Como en ese momento, un par de labios gentiles se posaron sobre los suyos, sobresaltándola y haciendo que casi se cayese de espaldas.

Lo miró espantada. —¡Estamos en…!

—Ya sé que estamos en público, pero no creo que nos reconozcan —se rió él mientras le extendía el helado— creí que era un buen momento para hacerlo, estabas alterándote.

¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? Al menos por parte de Rakutsu sí que podía hablar, era difícil no enamorarte de la persona que te transmite todos sus sentimientos, a Rakutsu le encanta a cada sentimiento y sensación de Faitsu, cosa que ella no comprendía, considerando que sus estados de ánimo eran en gran parte lúgubres, pero él parecía disfrutarlos todos. En cuanto a ella… simplemente se fue a dar cuenta de la situación de la relación cuando ya estaban besándose con toda naturalidad en la sala.

Ella amaba a Blue, lo hacía con todo su corazón, entonces… ¿por qué engañarla? ¿Por qué meterse con su marido?

—Faitsu… por favor, para.

Miró a Rakutsu sorprendida, recordando que él estaba ahí y que también podía sentir todo lo que ella sentía.

—Lo siento… no puedo controlarlo. —Se excusó, tal como él lo hacía casi siempre.

—No hablo de eso y lo sabes —respondió él con algo de seriedad que no se le veía seguida. —Ya te dije que no tienes que preocuparte por Blue, ella y yo…

—Aunque me digas que no se quieren, están casados y eso no está bien —explicó ella mirando su helado fijamente, normalmente no le echaba nada en cara a Rakutsu, pero estaba empezando a enojarse.

Como siempre cuando tocaban el tema, Rakutsu suspiró y sonrió quedamente, buscando tener un poco de humor. —Lo sé, pero no es como si lo pudiera evitar.

Y aunque no lo hiciera a propósito, de alguna forma le mandaba una indirecta, una que le decía que ella sí podía evitarlo, si quisiera… y ese era otro gran problema, un problema más allá de su relación con Rakutsu, la infidelidad a Blue y su cariño por ella… y es que no quería terminar con Rakutsu.

Entre toda su desequilibrada vida de pequeña huérfana, tener un Soulmate mentiroso e inestable no era lo mejor, pero al menos era _algo,_ un _algo_ que ella disfrutaba, por más retorcido que sonara. Blue seguía siendo un soporte fundamental en ella, pero Rakutsu… Rakutsu la conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo.

Acabar todo aquello significaba perder a Rakutsu, significaba un futuro de arrepentimiento y vergüenza al ver día tras día a Blue.

Amaba a Blue, pero no quería perder a Rakutsu, esa era la razón por la que continuaban en ese juego, donde él estaba enamorado de ella, ella de Blue y los dos estaban casados… pero aun así, ella mantenía una relación con Rakutsu, por el simple hecho de que aunque no fuera tan fuerte como con Blue… lo quería.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, como la rutina lo mandaba siempre que sacaba el tema de la infidelidad a la luz.

Él le acarició el cabello de forma suave. —¿Quieres andar por el parque? ¡O podemos ver una película! —La respuesta de Faitsu fue una mueca de duda, Rakutsu rió, cambiando la expresión de la chica… sí habían veces en las que podía dedicarle una sonrisa sincera— No será de terror.

Ella claramente no le creyó, por lo que al final, terminaron tomados de la mano caminando por el parque, empezaba a oscurecer y el frío aumentaba, pero no volvieron a casa hasta más tarde, Blue probablemente estaba esperándolos con la cena y darle la cara no era algo que Faitsu deseara hacer.

Simplemente se quedarían un rato más ahí, disfrutando de la presencia del otro, comiendo helado y evitando tocar temas incómodos. Simplemente… estarían ahí.

* * *

 _ **Aclaraciones finales:** Mi temática era A está casado con B, B y C son amantes y C ama a A. ¡NO SE ME DA EL ADULTERIO! Creo que es normal que me haya quedado tan raro XD_

 _ **PD:** Por si no se entendió: A es Blue, B es Lack-two/Rakutsu, C es Whi-two/Faitsu._


End file.
